I will see you once more
by Katstar123
Summary: It's been 5 years since Shirayuki got that coma. 4 years ago her dad brought her back home and he has never seen nor heard from her again. Today he decides to stay in the abounded house where he met Shrayuki. When he gets there he spots a stranger with emerald eyes in the house. Could it be who he thinks it is?


Shirayuki was walking past the forest when she saw something from the corner of her eye. It was a flower but she has never seen such a flower before. It had 6 red 3 of the pedals there was a white dot and the other 3 had a black dot, she was very curious about it and decided to pick it. She smelled it and the scent was overpowering, a little too strong but it did smell pretty good. After she picked it, she started to walk back to castle to show Ryuu. As she got back to the pharmacy she went to find Ryuu which wasn't that hard. She started to feel a bit light headed but decided to just ignore it. "Hey Ryuu, look wh-"

"SHIRAYUKI!" Ryuu yelled as Shirayuki fell to the ground with a unknown flower in her hand.

"Shirayuki wake up. Helloo, wake up" But no response. Just at that moment Obi walked in.

"Hey Ryuu have you seen Shirayuki?"

"Obi, call Prince Zen now!"

"What! What happened to her, why is on the ground?"

"Just call Zen NOW!"

"Okay okay" Obi ran out of the pharmacy, searching for Zen. As Obi approached Prince Zen's office he saw Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Hey Obi!"

"Mitsuhide, Kiki where's Zen? We need him now"

"He's in a meeting, what happened?"

"It's Shirayuki" Obi didn't have to say anything else. Everyone in the castle knew that Shirayuki was very important to Zen, so they tried not to mess with her.

"Fine, I will go and call Zen. Just wait out here" said Kiki. She walks into the big room. She saw Zen sitting at his desk with a lord standing in front of him, complaining about something. Kiki walks over to Zen and whispers in his year.

" Something happens to Shirayuki " Zen stood up immediately.

" I'm sorry Lord Jakot but I have to go, we shall continue this later" He stood up and left the room, seeing Obi with a worried look.

"Where is she?" He asked

"Pharmacy with Ryuu" Zen started to run towards the Pharmacy with Obi, Kiki and Mitsuhide behind him.

As he walks in the Pharmacy he sees Shirayuki on the ground and Ryuu next to her.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She walked in here and then passed out"

"So what should we do?"

"Well we can start by moving her off the floor and on a bed" Zen then got down and picked up Shirayuki, bridal style.

"Where should I put her?"

"You should put her in her room" said Kiki.

"No, we should leave her on the bed in the Pharmacy" said Ryuu.

"What if we leave her in the hospital?" Said Mitsuhide.

"No" said Zen.

"She will stay in my room" And without waiting for an answer he left the Pharmacy. As everyone left the pharmacy Ryuu noticed a strange but familiar looking flower on the ground.

"Please no" said Ryuu picking up the flower.

Zen stared at the girls very pale face. It has lost all its colour and Zen missed Shirayuki's smile and how it always cheered him up. "Come on Shirayuki, wake up please, please" said Zen starting to cry. It has already been half a year and she still hasn't woken up. He remembered when the head pharmacist, Garack Gazelt first took a look at Shirayuki.

 **FLASHBACK**

"So?" Asked Zen looking at Shirayuki's sleeping face.

"Well, her breathing and heartbeat is fine and it appears that she is simply sleeping but you say she hasn't woken up in the last week. I think she's in a coma" said the head pharmacist.

"Well how do we wake her up?"

"We can't. It is as if something turned the brain off and only she can wake herself up" Zen knew about comas. His childhood friend once had a coma and he never woke up. He really didn't want that to happen to Shirayuki. He knew that she will wake up, she had too.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Mitsuhide was standing outside Zen's bedroom and heard Zen inside. He could tell that Zen was crying and he knew that the longer Shirayuki didn't wake up, the more Zen will suffer.

Knock Knock

"Can I come in?" Asked Mitsuhide.

"Yeah sure" replied Zen

"So how is she? Any movement at all?"

"No, I just don't get it. Why haven't she woken up yet? It's been 6 months!" You can hear the anger and sadness in his voice.

"Look Zen, Kiki and I think it is time we move her."

"Where?"

"She will still be on castle ground but further. We have a room in the south wing of the castle that no one is occupying."

"South wing? Isn't that where the maids and butlers live?"

"Yeah"

'Why there?"

"Well, you can't sleep on the couch anymore and if she wakes then there will be people there" Zen wasn't sure. He did want to sleep in his bed but he didn't want Shirayuki to be alone.

"Come on Zen. You know that other people would just move her out of the castle, I think it's the best option " said Mitsuhide.

"Fine, but she will stay with me tonight"

"Okay" Mitsuhide walked out. He really did fell back for Zen.


End file.
